Elliot Alderson
|status = Alive |first appearance = |last appearance = |played by = Rami Malek}} Elliot Alderson is a cybersecurity engineer and vigilante hacker who lives in New York City. Elliot suffers from anxiety, and at times becomes extremely sad. His voice-overs provide insight into his mental state, his opinions of the people he encounters and the activity around him. He is played by Rami Malek. Biography Although not much is known about his childhood, Elliot describes his relationship with his father to be a very positive one. He tells Mr. Robot that his father was the only one he could talk to. Unfortunately his father died of leukemia, leaving him in the care of his mother. He did not have a good relationship with his mother, who was somewhat abusive towards Elliot as a child. Elliot gets a job at Allsafe Cybersecurity thanks to his childhood friend, Angela Moss. He has proven himself to be knowledgeable and proficient, and has gained the trust of his superiors. Though he likes most of the people he works with, he must protect large corporations like Evil Corp, which he deeply resents. Much of Elliot's anger is focused on E Corp, to the degree that whenever he hears or sees the name of the corporation's name he mentally translates it to "Evil Corp", which is the derogatory name he has assigned to it. When he is not working, much of Elliot's time devoted to white-hat hacking. He stays up to date on forums and boards, and maintains contacts through the internet. He is skilled in information gathering and observation, and demonstrates skills in social engineering, which allow him to learn as much as possible about the people around him. He uses his skills to bring what he sees as justice to people who might otherwise escape the notice of law enforcement, as demonstrated by his confrontation with Ron, a prosperous coffee house owner who also runs a child-pornography website. He also uses his skills to help ordinary people who may have been wronged, such as when he hacked his therapist's boyfriend to protect her from his more violent tendencies. Personality Though he does enjoy some friendships, Elliot is an introverted, socially awkward person. He suffers from anxiety, which makes it difficult for him to participate in social situations. Because of this anxiety, he is unable to bring himself to attend Angela's birthday party, much to her frustration. Despite this, he will at times try to overcome his fear. He confronts Ron about the latter's illegal website in person in part to work on talking to people. He goes to the restaurant where Angela's party was held with at least some intention of going in. It was only when he sees Angela with her boyfriend that he decides to leave. Elliot receives therapy to help him deal with his anxiety, as well as his emotional issues. Though he tells Krista, his therapist, that he is taking his medication, there are moments when he questions whether his perceptions are accurate. He self-medicates with morphine, using suboxone to help any withdrawal he may experience, but also uses recreational drugs like Ecstasy. See also *Rami Malek Category:Characters Category:Major Character Category:Males Category:Hacker Category:Fsociety